A Ladybug's story
by Ariel Curr
Summary: Let's meet Marinette who is a secret superheroine in love with Adrien who is Cat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:The Mind Palace**

Hi my name is Marinette I'm 16 years-old and I live in Paris I have blue hair and blue eyes,right now I'm in the classroom,our science teacher Miss Mendeliev is explaining how to improve our memory,imagine remembering every talk I'll have with Adrien ,oh I forget to tell you ,,Adrien is the boy who I secretly 's so handsome ,he's blond hair and green eyes.

"Listen everybody,there is a technice called 'the Mind Palace"and as the story goes it was developed about 2500 years ago,in 477 B.C to be more precise,by a man named Salmonides..."I'm interested in this topic and I want to know more about this Mind Palace thing but Chloe the fussy major daughter is talking to Sabrina her let's say "friend" and they're making a lot of noise

"So remember to put the pink towels next to the blue ones"Chloe says to Sabrina

"Why are you so persnickety,what the difference if I didn't...?

"Miss Sabrina you're causing such a disruption in class"Miss Mendeliev yells at her.

"So as I was saying Salmonides developed the Mind Palace technice in 477 B.C he was in a temple full of people the temple collapsed and everybody , except him who miraculously survived,died ,later on the families of the deads wanted to bury them but they couldn't be indentified since the bodies were all shattered however Salmonides who as previously mentioned was the only survivor could indeed indetify the bodies,he remembered exactly where everyone in the room had been standing before the collapsed ,he then wondered whether he would be able to do the same but with objects not people so he went to his house and numbered 5 object ,like furniture,1,2,3,4,5 went to another room and numbered another 5 objects 6,7,8,9,10 whenever he wanted to remember something he just needed to think on what piece of furniture had he put that concept for example:

Supposed you need to memorise a few elements from the periodic table,like hidrogem,helium and lithium so instead of trying to remember the elements the classic way you imagine that the hidrogem is a boy/girl saying hi because hi-drogen."everybody in the class laughed at this part."then you imagine the boy/girl holding a balloon because balloons have helium,and a battery attached to it ,'cause batteries have lithium ,all of that happening in your front door .So to recap:

You have a boy/girl waving in your front door holding a balloon with a battery attached to it.

"Can anyone tell me the elements?"

"Yes Miss Mendeliev"I answer proudly"they are hidrogem,helium and lithium"

"Very well I want you to remember every element on the periodic table applying this technique ,you can put 3 elements in one piece of furniture."she says calmly

"Do you like to hang out at my house?"I hear Nino, Adrien's friend who looks like a rapper, asking him

"No,I'm sorry I'm busy today I have Chinese practice"he answered sadly,Adrien is a model and he's always very busy his dad is very strict ,he made his son take piano and chinese lessons.

"You're always busy"Nino reproaches him "By the way how do you say "I'm busy today "in Chinese?"he asks

"我今天很忙"(wô jintiān hén máng)he answers.

"What's up ?Marinette "My friend Allya asked me .I was going to aswered but the bell rang,schol has finished.

We walk outside the classroom

"So..."Allya starts again "Movies at my house?"

"I'm sorry but I have to help my parents at the bakery "I answer looking at her sadly ,the truth is that I don't have to help my parents at their bakery ,I'm Ladybug a secret superheroine and I can't reveal the secret to any of my friends,Allya complains about the fact that I'm always busy and I apologize

I'm thinking about my secret identity when I see a photo flying in the air and I take it ,I see Adrien's looking for it

"Are you looking for this?I asks while we are walking outside school.

"Yes,thank you Marinette" "This photo is very important to me "

"See..."

 **If you want to know what's in the picture you'll have to wait to the next chapter feel free to leave a review,I hope you have a nice week**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:THE RECIPE AND THE CAT**

"See here is mom she was wearing a blue dress and high heels the day the picture was taken at her left is my dad in a black smoking and the boy between then the one with the white jacket it's ,as you might have noticed , myself."he was beaming at the picture,it clearly was very important to him."This photo was taken in Switzerland we went there on vacation when I was about 8-year old ,you can see the cobblestone streets in the picture and the white and red houses"we had been walking whilz talking so we were already in the sidewalk ,"Swiss chocolate is delicious and there's also..."he paused because his bodyguard is making signs to him "I'm sorry I have to go by the way have you ever been to Switzerland ?he asks me "I ...I ... 't..but..I'd...like to"I statter,I'm always nervous when he's around.

My friend Allya is running towards me , surely she will ask me what Adrien and me were talking about.

"What were you talking about?she says excited.

"He just described the photo to me,the one I gave him back you know" I say nervously

"You love him girl,you should invite him to a date"she says trying to encourage me

"I...erg..gotta go bye " I aswer nervously

Now I'm walking towards my house which is also a bakery ,the truth is that Paris is a beautiful city ,its buildings ,its museums,the Sena River and of course the Eiffel Tower.

"Hi Marinette"Tikki my kwami says. Kwamis are small creatures who can talk and turn their owners into superheros although I consider Tikki to be my friend not something mine

"Hi Tikki,what's up?"

"I'm a bit hungry would you walk faster?"she says looking at me with her blue eyes

"Ok Tikki"

 **5 minutes later**

"Hi Marinette"both of my parents say smiling broadly

"Hi mum hi dad"I aswer

"How was school today?"mum asks me

"It was fine"I reply

"Marinette,I will teach you how to make a chocolate cake with strawberries"my dad says

"Don't worry it isn't difficult"he then added .He must have seen my face which showed a bit of worriness

"We will need "

 **FOR THE CAKE:**

.4 sticks butter, plus more for greasing

3/4 cup cocoa, plus more for dusting

4 cups all-purpose flour

4 cups granulated sugar

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 cups boiling water

1 cup buttermilk

2 teaspoons baking soda

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

4 whole eggs, beaten

 **FOR THE FILLING:**

Four 1-pound boxes ripe strawberries

1/2 cup granulated sugar

2 tablespoons vanilla extract

1 quart heavy whipping cream

1 cup powdered sugar

3 cups hazelnut chocolate spread, such as Nutella

Now I'll explain the recipe pay attention

For the cake: Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. Generously grease and dust four 9-inch round cake pans with cocoa. In a mixing bowl, combine the flour, granulated sugar and salt. In a saucepan, melt the butter. Add the cocoa. Stir together. Add the boiling water, allow the mixture to boil for 30 seconds and then turn off the heat. Pour over the flour mixture and stir lightly to cool. Combine the buttermilk, baking soda, vanilla and beaten eggs. Stir the buttermilk mixture into the butter/chocolate mixture. Divide the batter among the prepared cake pans and bake for 20 minutes. Cool completely on racks. For the filling: Halve the strawberries, and then combine them in a bowl with the granulated sugar and vanilla. Mix them all together. Leave them to macerate for 15 minutes, and then drain off the excess liquid. Whip together the powdered sugar and cream and set aside. Spread the top of each cake with hazelnut chocolate spread, some whipped cream and strawberries and layer the cakes. Don't assemble more than an hour before serving. "Thanks dad,I will try it right now"I say happily ,I really like chocolate and strawberries.

BOOM!I we heard a blast and saw the bakery wall destroyed

"What was that?"I say looking at the now destroyed wall,Cat Noir is standing before me,he looks really strange

"I'm not Cat Noir anymore ,I'm AntiCat"


	3. Chapter 3:AntiCat

**CHAPTER 3:ANTICAT**

"What's happened to you Cat Noir?I ask

"I told you I'm not Cat Noir I'm AntiCat"he says and now he's destroying the bakery

"Marinette go to your bedroom now !"my parents scream,they are obviously very distress

I run upstairs toward my room whereas my parents are trying to talk to him I'm seeing them from one of the final stair steps.

"Listen ,you're a superheroe not a supervillian whatever happened I'm sure it can be solved"My mum says but he doesn't listen to her I must hurry.

"Alright,Tikki spots on! I say in my bedroom now and in a few seconds I've turned into Ladybug,I run downstairs to face AntiCat I need to know what's going on

"Ladybug you're here,thanks goodness,Is Marinette fine?"My parents ask me

"Yes,she is fine"I calm them,If only they knew I'm Marinette but I can't tell them my secret

"Ladybug I'm very happy to see you"says AntiCat making fun of me ,I can see the strawberry cake smash on the floor and so are all our plates.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him

"It's not of your business, let's just say my father ruined my life"he says in a very scorfull manner

he makes to leave and I follow him.

He keeps on destroying things ,it seems as he doesn't have any objetive,he just wants to quench his anger yet Haw moth wants my miraculouses and will surely ask AntiCat to bring them to him.

I run towards AntiCat and grab his arm ,he tried to free himself which he finally does,we keep on fighting for a while but I'm getting tired,I really miss the good Cat Noir.

I throw my yo yo to the air and say Miraculous Ladybug every time I do this it gives me and object that help me defied the victims of the akumas.

It gives me a ball of wool and I have no idea what to do with it but I'll eventually find out.

AntiCat surprise me with a kick and I hardly have time to react,I need to think what to do with this ball of wool,the akuma must be in his glove I see my parents running across the street,shouting frantically "Where are you Marinette?".They must have gone to my bedroom and obviously didn't find me there.I'll come back when this is over.I throw the wool towards him who can't avoid trying to catch it,after all he's a cat .In the moment his glove is exposed a grab it and destroy it.

I'm about to know who Cat Noir is.I don't know if I am ready for this.

"I can't believe this Adrien is Cat Noir".


End file.
